someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Mortal Kombat 2: The Haunted
Most original title ever. This creepypasta is my first one. Its ridiculously long and it might take you around 10-15 minutes to read the whole thing, hope you enjoy! WARNING:MY WANTED TO DO THIS AS FAST AS POSSIBLE, SO MY GRAMMAR ISN'T VERY GOOD. PD:This is a gigantic textwall. Creepypasta This is a story about what happened to me 1 year ago. I tried to suppress those memories, but I can't forget what happened. I share my history not to prevent you, or scare you, I only do this because I have to. I don't need you to believe me, only to listen to me- this is something that i want to get out of my head, and I think this is the best way of doing it. I remember on that day I didn't to go to the university so I decided to take a walk with my friends. When we're walking close to a plaza we saw a flea market; I liked to go to those places, because you could find interesting stuff that you could buy at a cheap price, so we entered the flea market and decided to check out the merchandise. That's when I saw it, a very old Super Nintendo. I remember that the reset button was missing and it also came with two controllers and Mortal Kombat II. That was my favorite SNES game. I remember how many hours I spent on that game and I was the fucking boss, nobody could beat me. I instantly grabbed the console and asked the seller how much for the console and the cartridge, but he only said, "Take it, it doesn't work, other people had already gave it back to me several times and everyone said that the cartridge was stuck and couldn't be removed. " I tried to pull it out, and realized that it was really stuck, but I took it anyway. I took the console to my apartment, and cleaned it really well, since i wanted to use it as decoration, then I placed it close to the TV, since it looked good in that spot, even with the controllers. Then, by pure curiosity, I connected the SNES to the TV to check if it worked, but that was the worst mistake i ever made... When i connected it i turned it on, but it only showed a black screen, but i couldn't complain since it was free.When i was about to turn off the console, my mobile phone started ringing, however it was an unknown number. But when I grabbed the phone no one was on the other line - it was just plain silence. So I thought that it may had been someone playing a prank on me. Then,all of a sudden i started listening the game's theme song. i got really happy when i saw that the game worked. But it was weird since it didn't show the intro, or the Akklaim logo yet went straight to the menu screen, but i didn't care, since I only wanted to play a quick match. When i went to the setting i placed it on the highest difficulty, since i was very good at the game and i never lost. But I found another difficulty setting called "Realistic", I never knew any difficulty setting higher than "Very Hard". It was very weird, and since the Acclaim logo and the Mortal Kombat II screen didn't showed, i thought that i had a beta version of the game. I was really excited just by thinking that i had a very rare version of the game in my hands. When i picked the "Realistic" difficulty, Shao Khan's famous laugh played, but it was slower, and it sounded more evil. When i tried to start the game, the screen cut to black for 30 seconds, when i was about to stand up and turn off the console text appeared on the screen, it was in Japanese so i couldn't read the whole text, i could only translate the first line, it said "Once you're in here, you cannot escape, you must defeat us all". Then the character select screen appeared, but it wasn't the one i remember, on the background there were photos of mutilated people, and the character in the images had no eyes, and everyone had faces that showed fear, like they know what's going to happen... I felt a shiver down my spine, and my hand started shaking, but then i thought , its just a beta version of the game, i can expect stuff like that to happen, so i decided to pick my favorite character, Sub-Zero, but instead of the name of the character, i heard a scream, like somebody was being injured or tortured, but i realized it was sub-zero's scream. It went straight to the first fight, which is weird since in the game it normally shows you the opponent you have to defeat in order to get to shao khan. I remember that the first fight was against Liu Kang in the Wastelands, it was completely different, the sky was blood red and the background had pictures of human bodies, some of them were even moving and moans were heard, then the fight started, i kicked liu kang and a really loud scream was heard, louder than normal, then, i froze the opponent and i heard someone whispering "Why?", then i defeated liu kang with a flawless victory. Something happened, in the second round Jax appeared, but normaly you should have to win two rounds to go with the next opponent, also liu kang, body was still on the floor, so i beat jax with another flawless victory, when the third round appeared i could see how a scary-looking arm came out of the floor and tossed liu kang to the bodies on the background, i could see how the people moved to eat liu kang, it was all very graphic with guts and stuff like that, After that i saw jax's body stand up again, his life bar then disappeared and started walking to me, slowly, also jax looked like a zombie, so i just froze him and kicked him and his head fell off, i jumped and gave him a flying kick and his arm fell of, i started punching his body and his other arm fell of (Like the zombies from MK9) so then i used the ice slide on jax and i took of his legs, he couldn't attack me anymore, he could move a little bit, but stayed in that place bouncing like a fish outside of the water, when i defeated jax, another round started, i fought against kitana, but the only thing she did was blocking and trying to run away from me, then i got a hit on her and she stood on her knees and coughed blood, so i decided to kill her, when i was about to kill her, reptile came very quickly, i didn't even saw him coming, like he appeared out of nowhere. i couldn't move sub zero, and then i realized that reptile will do a fatality on me, but instead he killed Kitana. He ate her head and puked acid on her body, but instead of melting, her body started rotting, then the fight with reptile started, it was a very hard fight because my character was slower than usual and couldn't use his abilities, that when i realized that sub-zero looked really tired, i thought "Maybe that's whet realistic meant, my character gets tired", but i felt tired, too, like i just ran a long distance, and when reptile started spitting acid on me, my hands hurt, like it burned me, but i didn't had anything. Like some kind of voodoo magic because all the pain my character felt, i would feel it too. I was horrified and wanted to just stop playing, but for some reason i couldn't, i guessed that if i won the game, this nightmare would just stop. When i defeated reptile, like the characters i defeated, his body would stay on the floor, and the scenario wouldn't change, after that meleena appeared, but it was like kitana, the only thing that she did was evading my punches and blocking, when the tiem ran out her body felt to the ground, all the battles were like that until i reached shang tsung, shang tsung was different than the others, his life bar was almost empty, so i could kill him in 1 hit, it was the hardest battle I've ever played, because i could feel what sub-zero feels, when he was about to attack i punched him and he went flying, but when i killed him a hand caught him and it started to squeeze him, and blood was all over the place, even in the screen, then the screen went blue, then red, then blue again and i appeared where you fight kintaro, but the stage was all different, in the background there was shao khan without his head, and instead of sonya and kano chained, the heads of all the characters i defeated appeared on top of spikes, then kintaro jumped to the stage, but he was missing his arm, his body was rotten and you could see his eye hanging form his head, then the battle begin, i didn't wanted to fight him, but i had to. I started punching and kicking but nothing happened,also my character was extremely tired, he couldn't jump, or walk, only punch, Kintaro punched me really hard and my character flew all the way the way across the screen, i felt that, it was so hard i coughed blood in my hands, i was scared, i tough that i was about to die and started crying as kintaro slowly came to me to give me the finishing blow, when he was about to hit me i closed my eyes for a few seconds, but when i opened them kintaro was on the floor, i don't know what happened, i really don't know, but i was only sure about one thing, that i was alive. Kintaro then bursted into flames as the screen started to get darker and darker, to the point that the only thing visible was my character, until i appeared in a completely new stage, it was a room that appeared to be made of meat, with blood coming out of the ceiling, then i ghostly face came out, i almost had a heart attack. A kid appeared, with pale, white skin with no eyes and blood coming out of the holes on his face, like he was crying blood, he stayed there for 10 minutes, then i heard a laugh, it was from the kid but i felt like he was at my side, i was completely terrified, and screamed "What do you want from me? Why are you doing this to me?" Then the kid turned to me and told me "Don't be another slave of the game" I didn't knew what he meant, then he told me "This i going to hurt" and pulled out a knife, got close to my character and cut his arms, it hurt a lot and i just couldn't take it, but for some reason i could put down the controller, and i couldn't feel my hands Since i was spiritually tied to sub zero, when his hands fell of i could drop the controller. He told me "I let you free, now you let me free" i asked how but he repeated the same phrase, i didn't knew how, and my hands were still asleep, so the first thing that came to my mind was to disconnect the console, but the console was still on and didn't know what to do. The kid said "Hurry, or you will be trapped with me", i didn' t know what to do, so i figured out, i had to pull out the cartridge, so placed the console on the ground and tried to pull it out with my teeth, but i couldn't even move it, i was tired and about to surrender before i could finally pull out the cartridge, when i pulled out the cartridge my TV turned off, the light bulb exploded and i realized that there was an overcharge, and the only thing that i did was to drop to the floor since i was tired, the last thing that i remember was that i was being taken by some medics into an ambulance, i asked how did i get here, and they told me that one of my friends came to visit me, since he was worried because i didn't went to class for 3 days, he knocked the door but i never opened it, he asked the neighbors if i went out of home, they told him that i never went out, so he forced the lock and entered my apartment, only to see me on the floor, he tried to wake me up, but failed, and called an ambulance. The doctors said that an electric shock left me in coma, due to electricity burns on my hands, after 3 days i left the hospital and thought that it never happened, and it was a horrible nightmare, but when i went back to my apartment, there it was, the goddamn console. With a lot of fear, i took the cartridge and inspected it carefully, something surprised me, the logic board wasn't there, it was just an empty cartridge. I was so angry, so angry that i broke the console, it shattered in two parts, inside of the console there was a picture, of two people, mother and son as it looked like, but the faces couldn't be distinguished since the photo was in really bad condition, i could only see the silhouettes of two people, but that wasn't what surprised me, it was that, along with the photo, there were 3 discs, so i placed them on my computer, with a lot of fear, but my computer wouldn't read them, and said that they were damaged , so i gave them to my Computer Science professor, asking him if his computer could read them, and when i placed the discs on his computer, there were 4 archives, with format that i never heard of, my professor told me that it was a video format that wasn't used anymore, so it opened it with a special program and opened them in order, the videos lasted for about 6 minutes and the first one was a guy speaking in Japanese, the second one was the same, a guy speaking in Japanese, and the first video was the same, but 2 minutes later he started crying, and speaking, after that he grabbed a knife and started stabbing himself, when he stabbed himself in the eye, the video ended. Then we decided to open the 4th one, bad choice, we got scared a lot. It was like a screamer, first its an empty room, then the same guy appears, with no eyes, and started screaming, then two other people came in. One of them pulled out a knife and sliced the guy's throat, the other one started pulling his head, until he ripped his head off, then they went behind the camera, and started talking, and brought a kid, they made him sit on where the body was, then the recording stopped since, like i said before, they were damaged, he said that he could repair those files but i said that i didn't wanted to see them anymore. What surprised me is that the day after that we didn't had CS class. When i asked one of my teachers, he told me that he leaved his work and went to work on another city, After that i burned the console. After that my life was normal again. One day after, i received mail, it said that my professor was murdered, and someone cut his neck when he was on his pc. When i was on my computer i received an e-mail, when i discovered who sent me this, i got scared, it was my professor, it was a pdf file that they said : "I did some research on the files that you gave me, but i feel like i'm being followed, if i keep on doing this my life could end, so, after you read this message, delete it, act like you've never knew me, or else they will find you, i'm sorry for making you get into trouble, goodbye" (END) HunterBeatBilly98 version: i got the game from Gamestop and started playing it. it called Mortal Kombat 2 The Haunted. so i played it and i played as liu kang . there were no background no (BGM) just liu kang. as i walk forward it it get darker. i kept going forward until Xplosive attack started playing in the background. and i kept walking until i found the red skull i attacked it and the red skull gone. and there was a hypnosis gif followed liu kang body is black and white in the fraction of the second. Kind of like samurai jack falling in the void to the feature of aku. I am so scared about what going to happened to him. he fell down on his back suddenly my back hurts very badly. so i paused the game to let it rest. it is now 4:23 it to early in the morning. i have to go to school this morning. but before i get dressed. i played the game again but as i get back playing i was in Shao Khan Dungeon. a textbox said "you remembered this room?" i was panicking. and another text box said "it is your room" Suddenly there is some spikes on the left corner and it was moving. and a textbox says. " and you are going to die here." i was in the hurry. i tried to pause it. but when i pause it, it would be the end of my life. So i punched the cage and it breaks. And all of the sudden, the alarm set off. (the weirdest part is that the out world didn't have a alarm.) as all of the enemies appeared. i killed them all until i look at my hand there was blood all over it. when i look back up, there are enemies lying all over the floor. covered in blood. so i continued playing the game. until i... 4:45 I just fell to the floor feeling uncounsious the last thing i remembered is there is a little girl stabbing herself. so i came back playing. And suddenly Shao Khan appeared saying "Prepare to die." i tried to attack but he blocked my every moves. suddenly he grabbed a sword and stab Liu kand in the lungs. I was Gasping in pain. He said to me "Nobody could hear you." I said "Neither than you." Than i grabbed the sword and stabbed him right in the lungs, Shao Khan Died in the horrible death As i fainted. 2:36 I Woke up i was in the Hospital. He said to me i was stabbed by a madman. i was Confused. so i went back home and suddenly. A Email Appeared Saying. "I Am Death." (END) So that is the good creepypasta i made. i would like to thanks Kuthar for some ideas on this wikipedia. Category:Video Games Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Original Story